Does HeShe Like you quiz?
by YackerandWeaselForever
Summary: Amber and Mick team up to help show Nina and Fabian that they  Nina and Fabian  like each other. So, the do the only way they can: A scientifically-based does he/she like you quiz! What will happen? will they get together? Enough questions, just read .


Does he like you quiz?

**This is my first fanfic. So wish me luck! **

Me: Nina, will you do the disclaimer? Or, do you want your love to do it?

Nina: *Blushes* I'll do it. Sibuna-Club-Fabina-Forever4569 does not own any of the characters or quizzes in this story.

Me: Nina, tell him already!

Nina: I'm not ready for that yet.

Me: Fine, he'll find out soon anyway. Anyway, please read and review! Good or Bad, I don't care.(Fabian enters the room the same time Amber does)

Amber: Nina, did you tell Fabian you like him yet?

Nina: *quietly* Amber!

Fabian: Awkward.

~Nina's POV~

I was reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows on my bed in the room I shared my best British friend Amber Millington. Speaking of Amber, I heard her running up the stairs into the room.

"NINA NINA NINA!" she screamed as she entered the room.

"Amber Amber Amber!" I answered back, not so excited.

She looked at me with a frown on her face. She shut the door. Then whispered this question: "You like Fabian right?" I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I bit my lip and looked down. Amber took one look at me and smiled. "You know he likes you too, right?" I stared at her in disbelief.

"Amber, that's insane. He doesn't like me." "Yeah, he does." I looked at her. "Prove it." Amber smiled. What did I just do?

~Fabian's POV~

"So, Fabian. Didyoutellheryet?" My roommate Mick Campbell asked me that fast, it actually sounded like that. "Excuse me?" I asked, trying to be confused, but I knew what he was talking about. He was talking about if I told Nina I liked her. Not yet, hopefully soon. "You know what I'm talking about. Just your crush, _**Nina"**_ Even I couldn't not blush at that. It would be impossible. "No Mick. I haven't. I don't know how to tell her, or even if she likes me back."

"Oh, Fabian she does." I looked at him."Oh, yeah, prove it." He smiled and rubbed his hands together like a evil scientist. "Happy too."

~Nina's POV~

Amber got her computer. Then, she went to a bookmark.

(Quiz in bold, answers in italic,Nina's answers in regular, results in bold-italic.)

**Does he like you?**

**Do you like a guy, and don't know if he likes you back? Will, then this is the quiz to find out! Just answer the following questions below!**

**1)Does he tend to think about your needs before his own?**

()_Yes ()No_

I thought about that. Amber answered for me "Remember the first night you were here and Patricia poured water on your lap?" I nodded faintly about that night. "Fabian got up and got napkins and helped you clean off, before he wiped spaghetti off his face." And before I could object, she clicked yes.

**2)Do you often catch him staring at you, even when there are other things going on around him? **_() Yes () No_

"I can answer that one. Definitely." "Really?" I asked. I hope I didn't sound too happy or excited. Amber clicked yes.

**3) Does he do things to catch your attention, even if it makes him look like a fool?**

_() Yes () No_

"Well, he did dive into the bushes the day after I came down from the attic. Would that count? It was just for the attic key." I asked. Amber smiled. "I think that would count. Did he look like a fool?" I nodded. "Don't tell him I said that." Yes again.

**4) Does he see to be fixing his hair or clothes when he sees you?**

_()Yes ()No_

"Remember the 1st night you snuck out with Fabian into the attic and when you came back, I thought you two were on a secret date?" I nodded. "Before he talked to you the next day, and when he saw you at your locker, he fixed his hair and clothes. He likes you." Amber added before clicking yes.

**5)When he's with his friends, does he spend more time talking to you then them?**

_()Yes ()No_

"Okay, thats a yes." I answered. "Why?" Amber asked. "When we're in Sibuna meetings, he really talks to all of us, but talks to me more." Amber looked excited, clicking the yes.

_**You answered 5 out of 5 yes answers.**_

_**What do your results mean?**_

_**5-5: Keep this boy away from banana peels. He's already fallen hard... for you!**_

_**4-5: This guy definitely has you on the brain!**_

_**3-5:We sense the beginning of a beautiful friendship... or more. Only time will tell.**_

_**2-5: Its time to move on. There are plenty of fish in the sea- go buy a fishing rod. **_

_**1 or 0-5: Fuggedaboutit! This guy's just not interested. **_

I stared at the results. He does like me! This quiz is science-based quiz... it must be true! Eeeep! "Go downstairs Nina! Go now!" I nodded and left the room.

~Fabian's POV~

"Mick, this is ridiculous. It won't work." I tried to explain to Mick. "Its science. It knows what its doing." I sighed. "Fine, lets just get this over with."

_**1) Does she stare at you?**_

_*** Yes, all the time.**_

_*** Sometimes, I cant tell. **_

* **_Maybe, I don't know._**

_*** No.**_

"Yes." Mick answered for me. Then, clicked the button.

_**2) Does she smile and blush when you look at her?**_

_**No, she runs away. **_

_**Sometimes**_

_**Yes, everytime. **_

_**She smiles; but doesn't blush. **_

"Think Fabian, think." Mick encouraged me. "She smiles back, but doesn't blush." I answered. Mick clicked it.

_**Does she flinch when your hands touch?**_

_**Yes, but it only happened once. **_

_**No.**_

_**Sometimes.**_

_**I don't know, it hasn't happened yet.**_

"I don't know. It hasn't happened." I answered honestly. Mick clicked it.

_**Have you ever said anything to her that made her blush?**_

_**Yes**_

_**No**_

I thought about the night I had lost the puzzle pieces. I had told her: 'I will not give up, on Sarah, the quest, and especially on you.' Did she blush? Yeah, I think she did. "Yes."

_**Do you know if she has been listening to any love songs lately?**_

_**Yes**_

_**No**_

"Well, one time I did ask her what song she was listening to, and she answered Justin Bieber, Favorite Girl. So Yes." Mick looked confused but clicked yes anyway.

**Your results: **

**Heck yeah! This girl definitely likes you back. Make a move!**

"Science, Fabian. Science can't lie. Do what it says: MAKE A MOVE!" Mick practically yelled in my face. So, I left the room.

~3rd person POV~

Both Nina and Fabian came into the common room at the same time. They both looked surprised to see each other there, but didn't act like it. They both had no idea how to tell each other they like each other. So, there technically was awkward silence. Amber and Mick came in, ready to talk for the both lovestruck, shy teenagers. "Okay, Nina do you want me to talk to Fabian for you?" Nina nodded her head. Fabian knew what Mick would say and nodded too. "Fabian, Nina just wanted to say that she likes you too. Either more or (hardly) less than you do." Amber said, smirking. Fabian looked amazed. "Nina, Fabian says 'oh, I hope Nina loves me as much as I love her', I'm actually grossed out." Fabian sighed, pushed Mick and Amber out of the room, then looked Nina right in the eyes and said "You know its true, right?" After he realized what he just said, he blushed. Nina nodded. "I know." Fabian looked confused. "How?" She looked back at him. "Science doesn't lie, does it?" When Fabian realized what she said, he understood. Jerome walked into the room. "So, you two having a moment?" Nina and Fabian both blushed. Jerome understood. "Fabian, let me give you a piece of advice. Cough-Cough-kiss-her-Cough-Cough." then he left the room. Again Fabian blushed. Nina looked confused; only Fabian heard and understood what Jerome meant. "Fabian, what did he say?" Fabian looked like he won the lottery as he said, "Why don't I show you?" and then kissed her.

**Will Fabina last? Will anyone else get together? Find out in the squeal of Does he like you- Does he still like you! Thank you for reading... tell me what you think!**


End file.
